1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a water-saving and automatic detergent supplier for toilet bowl. The automatic detergent supplier is disposed in a water tank of the toilet bowl to save water for flushing the toilet bowl and automatically quantitatively supply detergent for cleaning the toilet bowl. The automatic detergent supplier can be used without contaminating the water tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of toilet detergent liquids or detergent tablets are commercially available. Such toilet detergent is placed in the water tank of the toilet bowl. Each time the toilet bowl is flushed, the detergent is automatically entrained by the water to clean the toilet bowl. However, after the detergent is exhausted, it is necessary for a user to add new detergent into the water tank. Such procedure is quite troublesome.
Moreover, the detergent tablet is a solid body which is gradually resolved in the water to form the detergent solution. However, the detergent tablet is resolved at slow rate so that in the case that the toilet bowl is too closely used, the cleaning effect will be poor. Furthermore, in the beginning of use of the detergent tablet, the density of the detergent solution will be thicker. However, the density of the detergent solution will become thinner and thinner with the increment of using times. Therefore, it is impossible to supply fixed density of detergent for the toilet bowl. In addition, after the detergent tablet is fully resolved, the remainder thereof will stick on the bottom of the water tank and can be hardly cleared up.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a water-saving and automatic detergent supplier for toilet bowl, which is disposed in a water tank of the toilet bowl to save water for flushing the toilet bowl. Each time flushing the toilet bowl, the detergent supplier is able to automatically quantitatively supply the detergent to the toilet bowl for cleaning the same.
According to the above object, the water-saving and automatic detergent supplier for toilet bowl of the present invention includes: a detergent receptacle disposed in a water tank of the toilet bowl, the detergent receptacle being a container having an upper opening; a quantitative reservoir connected with a bottom of the detergent receptacle, a top end of the quantitative reservoir being formed with a detergent inlet, while a bottom end of the quantitative reservoir being formed with a detergent outlet; and a buoyant piston structure connected at the detergent inlet and detergent outlet. The buoyant piston structure is subject to water buoyancy, whereby depending on the existence of water in the water tank or vacancy of the water tank, the buoyant piston -structure is operable to release the detergent from the quantitative reservoir into the water tank.
The water-saving and automatic detergent supplier further includes a fixing structure connected with the detergent receptacle for fixing the same in a certain position in the water tank. The fixing structure includes at least one fixing rod connected with the top end of the detergent receptacle. A hook member is disposed at each end of the fixing rod for hooking a peripheral wall defining an upper opening of the water tank. An upper cover board of the water tank serves to press the hook members.
In the water-saving and automatic detergent supplier, the buoyant piston structure includes an upper piston, a lower piston and a buoyant body. The upper piston is disposed on upper side of the detergent inlet of the quantitative reservoir, while the lower piston is disposed on lower side of the detergent outlet of the quantitative reservoir. The upper and lower pistons are both drivingly connected with the buoyant body. In a full level state of the water tank, due to water buoyancy, the buoyant body makes the lower piston block the detergent outlet, while opening the upper piston to unblock the detergent inlet. Under such circumstance, the detergent is filled up into the quantitative reservoir. On the other hand, in a vacant state of the water tank, the buoyant body is free from any water buoyancy so that the lower piston is opened to unblock the detergent outlet, while the upper piston is closed to block the detergent inlet. At this time, the detergent in the quantitative reservoir is released therefrom into the water tank.
Alternatively, in the water-saving and automatic detergent supplier, the buoyant piston structure includes an upper piston, a lower piston and a buoyant body. The upper piston is disposed on lower side of the detergent inlet of the quantitative reservoir, while the lower piston is disposed on upper side of the detergent outlet of the quantitative reservoir. The upper and lower pistons are both drivingly connected with the buoyant body. In a vacant state of the water tank, the buoyant body is free from any water buoyancy so that the upper piston is opened to unblock the detergent inlet, while the lower piston is closed to block the detergent outlet. At this time, the detergent is filled up into the quantitative reservoir. On the other hand, in a full level state of the water tank, due to water buoyancy, the buoyant body makes the upper piston block the detergent inlet, while opening the lower piston to unblock the detergent outlet. At this time, the detergent in the quantitative reservoir is released therefrom into the water tank.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: